1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and an ejection inspecting method.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer which ejects charged ink toward a detecting electrode and inspects liquid ejection based on an electric variation occurring in the detecting electrode has been suggested (see JP-A-2007-152888).
When a noise occurs during the ejection inspection upon executing the ejection inspection based on the electric variation, a failure nozzle (a dot missing nozzle) which fails to eject a liquid cannot be exactly detected.